


Fate/Misty Terrain

by RinchanKaihou



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinchanKaihou/pseuds/RinchanKaihou
Summary: Getting dropped into the Pokemon world as a child is bad enough. Ad a couple centuries worth of murderous urges and we have a problem.
Kudos: 21





	1. I - A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a submission for a Round Robin thread, I figured it could stand alone as a story. This is a combination of self-indulgence, first person PoV (kinda) of an unreliable narrator and general weeb-ness. Don't expect high quality content.

"Thanks, mommy!"

I gave the pink haired lady a winning smile. It was still dark when I finally found my way from a barren beach to something resembling civilization, and she was the first person to see me walking down the street in clothes that are in no way fit for a child.

Yes, a child. A really familiar one, too. One would think that finding yourself in the body of a serial killer, with the mental pollution that came with it, would be bad...

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm not your mommy, dear."

One would be right.

I wasn't exactly someone who prided myself on self-control, but when your natural instincts to having someone reject being your "mommy" was to materialize a knife via spiritual shenanigans and shank them, well...

Let's just say I learned really fast.

"O-oh," I started, my right hand twitching as though it was holding something, "we're sorry."

She smiled widely, probably to hide whatever sadness or pity she was actually feeling for li'l old me. Don't feel bad for me, miss, I'm trying really, really hard not to stab you in the gut and bathe in the warmth of your blood.

"That's okay, dear. Will you be fine on your own?"

She had given me some fairly decent clothes, old ones from trainers who never returned for them after staying at the Pokemon Center, and a place to sleep for a while (read: place to wait until the sun rose.)

I nodded and gave her what was hopefully a heartwarming smile (as opposed to a murderous one).

"Umu!"

* * *

"Alola!"

"Alola!"

Hau'oli city was huge. Probably as big as a small city back on Earth. People greeted each other sincerely as they passed by on the street, a startling difference from the general apathy of pedestrians back home.

I've managed to avoid stabbing the approximately ten people who walked up to me and asked if I was lost but my hand was twitching like crazy now by now. I should probably find a good place to sit down and gather my thoughts, figure out which Pokemon 'verse I was in...

My head swiveled on reflex as I heard a loud noise near the beach. A big, triangular thing - a Sharpedo - erupted from the water, startling a Lapras and its rider in the process.

"Anime it is." I muttered to myself. That does give me a bit of an idea.

* * *

Okay, horrible idea! Horrible idea!

Reminder to self: Mental Pollution isn't something you mess with

It was a simple theory, if a bit vague in practice. Take Jackie's Mommy Obsession and apply it to something else, in this case, my own weaboo concept of Anime Waifus. The end result was...

Well...

I guess it's better to be known as an irredeemable pervert than to have random murderous urges. Still, the emotional turmoil born from practically twisting my own mind into something else and forcing myself to be happy whenever I see a cute girl did draw some positive attention.

"Isn't that right, Mommy?"

"Ralts!"


	2. II - In Which There Was Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only normal that a kid's first Pokemon battle is with a Legendary, right?

I was currently stalking a bunch of innocent, little children as they ate.

That sounded a lot better in my head.

Okay, it didn't sound any better but I can explain.

See that one brat over there, with the black hair and lightning bolt things on his face? That's Ash Ketchum, the Boy-Who-Lived. If something interesting is going to happen anytime soon, it'd be around that guy.

Admittedly, I'd probably have been found out already if it wasn't for my Presence Concealment. After all, crouching behind a bush while holding a pair of branches to my head isn't really the best way to be sneaky.

_Munch, munch_

Not to mention ~~Mommy~~ Ralts happily, and noisily, chomping on a berry behind us.

If I remembered my anime right, this will be the day Tapu Koko decides to steal Ash's hat for some inane shounen protagonist reason.

Tapu Koko was a Legendary. The Big Boss of Melemele Island. ~~We~~ I wanted to see how a Heroic Spirit would fare against one of those.

▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!

"Gah!"

A splitting pain in our head. A fear that's not our own. We spun around, eyes blazing, fists clenched.

Tracks leading away. Mommy's tracks. She wandered off? And got attacked?

Mist pooled at our feet.

"Mommy!"

* * *

The sound of falling bodies, spasming in pain and terror on the ground surrounded us. We ignored them. Someone hurt Mommy. Someone will die.

It was daytime and yet, the forest was dark and eerie, cloaked in sinister white mist. We ran, surefooted, towards where we could feel Mommy's anguish.

We arrived at a clearing. A small lake gleamed in the center of the place, sporting a massive spire of rock. Or it would have gleamed if it wasn't for the heavy fog that blanketed the area.

Mommy was there. Mommy was safe.

"Mommy!"

I knelt down to hug her as she sobbed, the cries of "Ralts! Ralts!" replacing the silence. Around us were bodies. Three humans and more than a dozen rodents.

The humans were fidgeting uncontrollably, eyes wide in their sockets, foam in their mouths. The Pokemon were the same, pained shrieks and squeals silenced by the heaviness of the fog. We didn't care. Mommy was safe, but Mommy was afraid.

We wanted to kill who scared her. Maim them. Rip them to pieces. A pair of knives materialized in my hands as we stood up and glared at the three fallen humans.

_Team Skull,_ the tiny piece of sanity remaining in us whispered.

We didn't care. If our Mist didn't kill them...

_Aura? Or just this world's humans being ridiculously durable?_

...we will.

An ear-splitting screech ruined our plans. The world turned yellow.

* * *

We wanted blood, a dozen drops for each tear that Mommy shed.

It wasn't meant to be.

Our mist, dispelled. _How the hell did Electric Terrain manage to overpower a goddamn Noble Phantasm?_

Our blades, deflected. _By wood, of all things!_

Our foe moved, attempting to gain distance. We followed, lost in our rage, our bloodlust, the humans temporarily forgotten.

A flash of lightning was what we met.

We landed on our feet, relatively undamaged. We glared at the foe. It stared back, not with hatred but with expectation.

"Ralts!"

Mommy stepped in front of us, arms outstretched to the side. _That is probably the most adorable thing I've ever seen._

We tensed as the foe turned its eyes - those expectant, judgmental eyes - on Mommy.

Don't worry Mommy, we'll tear him to pieces. We promise.

Mist shrouded our form, unable to expand outwards into the electrified terrain. Mommy - frightened, trembling Mommy - stood her ground, staring down the foe, her horn glowing. The foe watched us silently.

"Tapu Koko!" a voice cried out from the edge of the clearing.

Our eyes darted to the new threat, a group of-

* * *

And cut, that's enough out of you Little Miss Stabby, I internally declared, as my Mental Pollution shifted from murderloli to my recently created Obligatory waifu Obsession (OwO) mode.

On that note...

"Is it lolicon if we are also a loli?" I blurted out as I pretty much undressed Suiren with my eyes. Or was it Lana here, considering we were speaking English.

"H-huh?"

Thank god for English dub anime and the characters not understanding Japanese terms.

"Never mind." I spun around, glaring at Tapu Koko, now perched on top of a really tall rock on the lake. Now that my mind was clear, I finally managed to come to a conclusion regarding our earlier battle.

It was bullshit.

My Mist was a Noble Phantasm, a crystallization of the legend of Jack the Ripper, the Legendary Serial Killer herself. There was absolutely no way that bastard's Electric Terrain could have overwritten it.

Not to mention the bastard's wooden shell not even taking a single scratch from my knives.

Like, what the hell?

Was it simply because it was a Legendary Pokemon? Was it sheer power that allowed it to do all those things?

Or was it something else?

This world had no Gaia or Alaya. It had Arceus. That might change the rules of everything.

If that's the case, then Tapu Koko's Electric Terrain might have overwritten the mist because his "Territory Creation" held greater conceptual weight on this world than mine.

As for him shrugging off everything I threw at him...

Arceus.

Plates.

Types.

No, that can't be it. I refuse to believe that it's something like that.

Tapu Koko tilted its head as I trembled in rage and indignation.

The reason I found it hard to hurt it was because of what I am.

Heroic Spirit and Serial Killer. I'm a...

"Dark Type!" I yelled, pointing a finger at the Foe accusingly. It floated silently but I knew, oh I knew, it was laughing at me on the inside.

"Umm..."

Right, I was hugging Lana. And rubbing my cheek to hers. And her classmates have been sniggering all this time. Except for one.

"Tapu Koko! I challenge you to a battle!" Three guesses who that was.

"Pika!"

The Foe just floated down casually in front of us and threw something at me, my Servant reflexes easily swiping it out of mid-air.

A bracelet and a small, diamond crystal.

The Z-ring that Tapu Koko would have given to Ash and the Darkinium-Z that Team Rocket would have obtained.

Welp, there goes canon.

I ignored all the curious stares as I watched The Foe disappear into the sky.

I didn't ignore Mommy coming over to hug my leg.


End file.
